Bloons Robotic Defence ideas/bloons
New Bloon Ideas E.X.T.R.E.M.E Bloon The second strongest bloon,spawns 24 ZOMGs Glass Bloon Immune to Lasers weak against sharp things Pinga Bird Bloon Another infuse your hatred bloon. When popped, Pinga Bird will appear. Destroy him/her with your towers. When you destroy him/her, you get 600 Monkey Money, and 200 lives. Ink Bloon When it is popped, it will spray ink at the tower that popped it so it can't pop anything for 10 seconds. it is immune to corrosive glue, too. When popped it will contain 3 rainbow bloons. So now all ceramic bloons spawn an ink bloon. They will move slightly faster than a ceramic bloon. Shifter Bloon Shifts from visible to invisible every second. contains 2 pinks. monkey village has upgrade to allow towers to spot this bloon when in invisible mode. snipers can attack this bloon in invisible mode. Diamond Bloon Has 50 lives, but is only as fast as a blue bloon. Drops a ceramic. M.O.A.Bs now drop four diamond bloons. Lion Bloon Found when a rainbow is popped, along with a single zebra bloon. drops a tan and a brown bloon. immune to darts and tacks. Resource Bloon Same as a ceramic, but +100 hearts after defeating. Spawns 10 zebra bloons, immune to ice and fire. Tan Bloon Immune to darts. Like a white or black bloon in size and speed. Brown Bloon Immune to tacks. like a white or black bloon in size and speed. Silver Bloon Must be hit 5 times in rapid succession to be popped. Drops two white bloons. Gold Bloon Must be hit 10 times in rapid succession to be popped. Drops a silver bloon. Powerup Bloon When popped, the powerup bloon makes all other bloons in his small (0,0 tack shooter) range. It can make them camo, regen, speedy (see below) and upgrade them two ranks. It sometimes is a dud, though. LASER MONKEY ' 'unlike super monkey shoots lazers half as fast as a super monkey,but starts out with lasers.cost $3,500 (path 1) laser upgrades #1 laser beams :shoots super long lasers($7,000) #2 extra beams :adds 2 extra beams($10,000) #3 awsome beams :shoots 4 laser beams and 2 lasers($13,500)#4 mega shot :shoots 13 laser beams($25,000) (path 2) beam upgrades #1 plasma :switches lasers to a stronger beam($8,500)#2 technalogical plasma :spreads plasma($16,000) #3 death laser :shoots a huge lasaer beam($25,000)#4 death beam :shoots a mega strong beam($40,000) Ultra X (U.T.X) the Ultra X is the strongest bloon in the game. it has 20,000 lives in hard mode and 290,000 lives in the Extra Hard mode. it appears only in the last level of hard\extra hard mode and it serves as the finnal nightmare boss. but it's speed is only as fast as a red bloon. it can attack towers with it's cannons of water, ice, slime (the same slime as the Devil's Bloon), fire, laser, plasma, water, wind, tornado, darkness, bombs, rockets, robotic bloons & cannons that shoot Devil's Bloons or other bloons. the Ultra X dosen't leave the maze when finishes, instead, it comes back from the maze from the other side and flies threw the maze in reverse untill it finishes the maze 9 times in extra hard mode or 11 times in hard mode. after it pops it explodes and then the game finishes by you winning and earning 1,000 dollars in hard mode\1,000,000 dollars in extra hard mode. but if he finishes all his rounds you lose all your lives & you lose 40,500 dollars (if you have less you are left with one dollar only). the Ultra X spaceship is the only bloon in the maze in the finnal level. Robotic Bloon it has a speed of a blue bloon and 500 lives. it has arms that can grab towers and take the tower's lives, red robotic eyes that can shoot laser that takes of the tower's lives and powers that can freeze any tower for 10 seaconds. the robotic bloon is the finnal boss in easy mode. when a B.F.B explodes it creates 10 Robotic Bloons. the Robotic Bloon hides in it 8 gold bloons. Justin Bieber Bloon A kind of Random Bloon that looks like justin bieber's face, has 1 HP and brings along with it a background music of baby untill it's poped. For to stop hering baby you must pop justin bieber, or else, all the bloons will be Justin Bieber Bloons and they will all be Random Bloons. in Extra Hard mode you get lots of Justin Bieber Bloons in lots of levels. New Bloon Power Ups Lead Bloons New lead bloons! For example:lead red bloon:red bloon size,color,but with the bolts and lines. Lead zebra bloons will not have immunity to explosives. A lead zebra will now have 2 whites and immunity to ice, lead black bloons will be omitted. E360 (Talk) 01:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Doom Bloons These look like normal bloons but can be camo and/or regen. However they have a white skull on them (black if it's a white bloon.) if one escapes you will lose ALL of your lives. The doom status passes through all layers of a bloon. Robber Bloons The robber status takes lives as well as steals 20 dollars for each layer. for example if a pink robber bloon passes through, you lose 100 dollars. the robber status goes through all layers. If the bloon can not take the full amount, like if the same pink passes through and you only have 50 dollars, it will take double lives! Speedy Bloons These bloons move twice as fast as normal. Random Bloon it's a Power Up Bloon that makes all the bloons in the track the same type of bloon for 10 levels. but they can't change any boss levels. Strong Bloons these bloons are the same as any bloons except they are stronger and they have more health. these are the healths of all the strong bloons: red bloon: 5 HP blue bloon: 10 HP green bloon: 20 HP yellow bloon: 50 HP pink bloon: 70 HP black\white\tan\brown bloon: 80 HP gold\silver bloon: 100 HP zebra bloon: 260 HP rainbow bloon: 300 HP M.O.A.B: 500 HP nuck bloon Category:Bloons TD 6 ideas